


King and Queen

by TFjl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Headcanon, I NEED THIS TO BE TRUE, Omega Momoi Satsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, when it comes down to the main reason for her exceptional skills in manipulation and fierce independence, it will have to be growing up with a stereotypical Alpha male. </p><p>This alpha male is none other than Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I write smut for the next one?  
> Oh, and this is my attempt to write in a somewhat story-telling way, hope you'll like it!!

 If Satsuki could write down all the characteristics of an omega and her own side by side, the only boxes she could tick are:

  * Small sized
  * Physically Attractive
  * Experiences heat every 2 months



The rest of it such as being meek, good at domestic chores, dull and easily controlled by the likes of her stronger counterparts do not apply to her at all.

Regarding the way she interact with others and the way she carry herself, nothing much has changed since the time the sakura coloured omega sign appeared on her wrist at the age of 16. In fact, in comparison to her omega peers, Satsuki strives to defy her role as an omega as she believes that being an omega does not define her as a person, as a strong and independent individual. Being an omega is just a part of her, not her everything.

Although her actions often cause some sort of chaos in the management of the school, she has never had any major issue with the authorities. Her requests were always responded, her proposals were always accepted and her instructions were always regarded. Over time, Satsuki’s intelligence and strong allowed her to gain the recognition and respect she deserves. By including her bewitching looks and bubbly personality into the equation, she became the role-model for all the other omegas who are struggling in the hierarchy. Satsuki’s polite manner of speech and poise also garnered her the affection and love of most of the people in school.

However, by being such an outlier, she still faces the criticism and verbal attacks of others on a daily basis. Comments such as “Hey omega, know your place” or “Are you even doing your job as an omega if you don’t let me fuck you?” will be thrown at Satsuki regularly, but the pink-haired manager does not care. There is no need to. Being the level-headed teen that she is, Satsuki Momoi doesn’t bother to reply those seething morons for she has other things to be busy with. She brushes these unnecessary negativity off with a killer smile and sympathetic gaze. And within seconds, those harsh remarks would be silenced.

As you can tell, despite being an omega, Satsuki does not succumb to forced authority. She faces her opponents straight on and will eventually make them submit to her charms whether they like it or not.  Although this trick doesn’t work on stronger alphas, it is normally extremely effective with weaker betas.

Perhaps this unique trait of hers has something to do with being constantly surrounded by alphas. Being the beloved manager and precious strategist of the basketball club, Satsuki’s authority and status will naturally be higher than the average student in Touou.

It also goes without saying that Satsuki will have the full support of her boys and if any idiotic bastards have the guts to mess with her, they’ll have to be prepared to face the wrath of the team as well.

But, when it comes down to the main reason for her exceptional skills in manipulation and fierce independence, it will have to be growing up with a stereotypical Alpha male.

This alpha male is none other than Aomine Daiki.

Unlike Satsuki, everyone knew that Daiki will be an alpha right from the start. The defined features, overpowering presence, rapid growth in muscle and size as well as the strong aura were all pretty obvious giveaways.

The appearance of his navy alpha sign on his collar bone was not a surprise as it only served to increase Daiki’s powers as a strong Alpha. This innate ability to intimidate others enabled Daiki to obtain his position in the school as THE Alpha, with no alphas of the same age daring to approach him, much less vie for his position.  

However, as an alpha and as a person, Daiki has very little care for the thoughts and feelings of other people that don’t matter to him. In a school which has a very clear and strong hierarchy, this characteristic of his spells trouble.

Whenever Daiki walks down the hallways, blasting his scent with not a hint of care, a multitude of reaction from his fellow schoolmates will occur.

Alphas will be enraged and slightly pissed off by the tanned asshole. However, knowing fully that they will not be able to win in a fight, they tone down their own scent without fully submitting.

Betas on the other hand are not very affected by it as it is in their blood to submit and cooperate with the alphas, therefore it comes naturally for them to blend in with the surrounding and avoid any conflict, with stronger betas completely masking their own presence. In general, the stronger individual will make the smart move of not appearing aggressive and gradually fading into the background.

Weaker betas and omegas on the other hand, are the most severely affected. With even just a whiff of a strong alpha’s scent, unbound omegas and weak betas will immediately release signals of submission, from their body language to their scent. The alpha scent is calming and alluring to them, therefore the weaker few might also experience lightness in the head and weakness of their knees.

Normally, when an unbound alpha releases their scent, unbound omegas will approach them or be attracted to them, however, in Daiki’s case, he was hardly troubled by any of these.

Once Satsuki is brought into the picture, walking right next to Daiki, most will not want to be bound to Daiki as they are aware of the strong bond between the two childhood friends. Although the Touou duo made no attempt to verbally confirm this fact, their bond is pretty obvious to the other people around them.

  1. Before Heat, Daiki will never let Satsuki go anywhere by herself, and if she did, it’ll normally result in a bloody fight between Daiki and a few unbound senior Alphas. Well, screw those bastards who dares to mess around with the Queen. Also, during this sensitive period, Daiki will make Satsuki wear his jacket during practice so none of the members will want to approach the pink-haired beauty. Although none of the seniors are unbound and as affected by her peachy scent, the new members were still not used to the presence of a female omega and no, Satsuki does not want to see Daiki bashing someone from their own team.
  2. Although it is rare, but whenever Daiki is approached by an Omega that has enough courage to step away from the crowd of fans near the basketball court and directly talk to him, he’ll be sporting scratch marks on his neck and back the very next day. Bite marks will also be seen on his lips and the back of his hand. Oh, not forgetting a very satisfied grin on his face. Satsuki on the other hand will refuse to acknowledge his presence until he bends down to whisper something in her ear, which in turn causes her to turn as red as a tomato while punching him in the guts.



This will be then followed by a disappearing act from the two. God knows where they are and what they would be doing.

 

Lastly and most importantly,

  1. After every Heat, Daiki, beneath his own distinct scent, will smell vaguely like peaches while Satsuki will carry the scent of woody musk for weeks.



Now, it is no wonder that no questions were asked and no answers were needed concerning the bond between the two.

After all, it is all crystal clear to everyone else, maybe except the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS, COMMENTS, RANDOM STUFFS ARE APPRECIATED!!!!  
> i've just started writing again, I hope my works will be less painful to read now, hoho
> 
> Lot's of love to everyone who read this, thank you so much:)


End file.
